Ghost of the Wind
by Heart the Wolf
Summary: Zephyr the Hedgehog and his team are starting another normal day in their fight against the evil gang 'Anonymous' and leader 'Dimension' to win the Neutral Zone back. But something goes horribly wrong, something that Zephyr never expected.   *OC story*
1. Chapter 1  A New Raid

Zephyr sat on his chair, his feet up on a desk. He watched a television screen. He sighed impatiently and crossed his legs.

"Come ON!" He complained to the screen while tapping his foot.

_Zephyr is a seventeen-year-old dark purple hedgehog. He has two small, golden, ring earrings on his left ear, wears beige gloves and chocolate brown shoes with a chestnut brown strap around them and a rusty buckle on each. He also wears two golden rings around his left arm, and for some reason he wears bandages around his bottom left spike. The bandages are worn and dirty but he still wears them. Unlike most boy hedgehogs, his quills curl down more then spike out. His eyes are a light teal blue._

Zephyr watched the guards on the television move around their area. He twitched his ear irritably.

_**CRASH!**_

The sound made Zephyr - and the chair he was sitting on - to fall over backwards onto the ground.

"Ouch..." He moaned while sitting up. Zephyr rubbed the back of his head and looked to the door. "What the _hell_ was _that_?" Zephyr pushed himself up and walked to the door. When he opened it he saw two of his team-mates; Pulse - a yellow cat wearing baggy grey cargo pants and a blue, grey, and white tee-shirt- and Mike - a human with short black hair, light blue eyes, wearing light blue, torn up jeans, and a black, zip-up sweater. Pulse was holding a long sword and has a shattered vase at his feet. Mike was snickering.

"I swear, I can't leave you two alone without _something_ breaking," Zephyr told them. Pulse looked at him, his ears down, smiling nervously.

"S-Sorry Zeph. I wanted to show Mike some of my moves. The vase was kinda in the way..." Pulse explained.

Zephyr's ear twitched. "One, I told you, if you want to practice with that sword, go _outside_! And two, my name is not 'Zeph' it's 'Zephyr'."

"Chill Zeph." Mike retorted with a smirk, "It's short-form."

Zephyr's ear twitched again. " I do not want _'short-form'_. Call me by my _real _name."

Mike smirked again. "You mad?" He asked tauntingly.

Zephyr facepalmed, his purple fur beginning to prickle. "Don't even _go_ there. Now if you want to continue _'showing off moves' _or whatever. Go _outside_." And without waiting for a response, the purple hedgehog stormed back into his room. Zephyr walked back to his chair and lifted it up off the ground. When he looked back at the television, something was different. Instead of just the guards walking around, there was a large truck. One of the guards was talking to the driver.

"What's this?" He asked himself, looking closer at the screen. "A supply truck?" Zephyr smirked. "_Finally_! Time for some action!" The truck drove forward into a garage. Zephyr dashed out of his room to find Pulse still swinging his sword around in front of Mike. The purple hedgehog dismissed the obvious disobedience of the two with a flick of his ear.

"Come on," he told them. "I'm going on a raid, and you two are coming."

Pulse looked at Zephyr with both surprise and confusion - Mike - on the other hand - just looked amused.

"Cool, what are we raiding this time?" Pulse asked excitedly.

"A supply truck," Zephyr replied. "A good-sized one too... Probably has weapons, small machines, stuff like that."

Mike looked very interested now.

_Probably because i mentioned weapons... _He thought.

"So, if you're mad at us, why are you bringing us on this raid?" Mike asked somewhat tauntingly.

Zephyr flicked his ear, "You complaining?"

Mike shrugged and smirked. Zephyr didn't have much of a choice anyway, all the other members of their team were either out on patrols of at one of the two lookout points set up around their base.

"Could we go now?" Pulse interrupted. "I wanna try out some of my new moves."

Zephyr nodded, "All right. Just let me get the PS-TF."

_The PS-TF is a 'Portable Space-Time Field'. They are in a place called the Neutral Zone, so- to survive and use their powers there- they need a space-time field since there is no space or time there. Their base has a space-time emitter in it._

Zephyr walked to a cabinet in the corner of the room. He took out a key out his glove and used it to unlock the cabinet door. There were several different machines on display. Zephyr picked a small, black, cube-shaped one that was about as big as a plum. He closed the door and locked it again, then walked back to Pulse and Mike.

_I have no where to put this thing... _He thought,_ I guess I'll have to give it to either Pulse or Mike..._

Zephyr sighed, "Pulse, put this in your pocket." He said, holding up the PS-TF. "If it breaks, you will be in a sparing match with me."

_Their team often spars. It's provides good experience and it's a fun way to train. They always go full-contact, but they cannot draw blood. Because of Zephyr's powers, he always wins, while his opponent is left with many bruises._

Pulse gulped and hesitantly took the PS-TF from Zephyr, placing it in his pocket.

Zephyr gave Pulse one last look before turning toward the door. "Lets move out." He announced, then walked to the door and out. Mike and Pulse glanced at each other then quickly followed Zephyr.


	2. Chapter 2  Signals

"Pulse, turn the PS-TF on." Zephyr told his team-mate once they were outside.

Pulse nodded and dug the machine out of his pocket. He pressed a small blue button on one of it's sides. The machine emitted a white pulse that expanded around them, then disappeared. Pulse put the PS-TF back in his pocket.

Zephyr nodded, "Okay lets go."

He looked back at their base, it was a very large tree. The door they had used to leave had already disappeared - thanks to another one of their team-mates named Felix. His power was to make inanimate objects seem to be something else. So - right now - the door seemed to be just more bark on the tree. Felix never wants to take part in any missions, so he just stays in the basement of the base an keeps it hidden.

"Are you going to stand there staring at the base or are we going to go?" Mike asked. "I'll gladly go back in and raid the fridge instead."

Zephyr shot a glare at Mike, who - again- smirked tauntingly.

"Let's go then." Zephyr sighed. He lifted his hand, a gust of strong wind blew through the forest and into a short, metal tube covered by grass. As the wind went though, it made a loud 'hooing' sound. This was a signal for the patrols and look-outs around the base telling them that people are leaving. They have to do the same thing when coming back. If they don't the patrols will get them confused with the enemy and the patrols will attack them.

Zephyr nodded to Pulse and Mike, then started walking through the forest.

He twitched his ear, Pulse and Mike were whispering behind him. Zephyr looked back at them.

"Lets pick up the pace."

"What? Feeling left out of the conversation?" Mike taunted.

Zephyr flicked his ear in reply.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we're talking about you Zeph." Mike continued.

Zephyr's ear twitched as he glared at Mike - who did his usual smirk.

"No," Zephyr started. "I just think that we should get to that truck before it leaves." He then turned around and started to dash toward their destination. When he heard Mike's and Pulse's quickened footsteps behind him, Zephyr whipped his hands back. The wind started to push them forward - making them run faster.

After a few minutes of running, the large green trees around them turned into skinny black ones.

_There it is! _He thought as edge of the forest was in sight. Zephyr swung his arms forward. The wind's strength increased and the tree moved faster. Pulse stumbled, but quickly regained his pace.

Now, a tall, black, apartment-like building was in sight. Zephyr let his arms fall back to his sides and the wind died down. The three slowed to a stop. They were at the edge of the forest.

"Stay here, I'm going to scope out the area." He told Pulse and Mike. Without waiting for a reply, Zephyr dashed off toward the building. His arms out in front of him with the wind pushing him forward, he almost ran right into the building before stopping. He bent his knees and pointed his hands down to his feet. Wind swirled Zephyr's feet - it's pressure increasing with every second.

_Almost there, almost there...NOW! _He straightened his legs quickly and the wind launched him up at a incredible speed. Once he was over the building, he straightened his legs out in front of him. Zephyr turned his arms so that the palms of his hands were angled toward the building. A strong wind pushed his back and kept doing so until he was over top of the building. Zephyr's hands closed into fists and the wind died down. He landed lightly on the roof of the building.

_All right... _He thought, looking around. _If I was looking at it this through my camera...Then is would be... _Zephyr walked to his right and peered over the edge of the building to the ground below._ Thought so.. _He thought when he saw the same garage door. He looked around the area surrounding the garage. _One, two, three, four.. _He counted the guards._ Heh, only four? Dimension must be taunting me_.

_Dimension is the leader of the gang 'anonymous'. This gang pretty much controls the Neutral Zone. They capture people who they think might be useful to their gang and force them to join via Dimension's kind of mind control. And - as you may have guessed - Zephyr's group is the only resistance to 'Anonymous'. Zephyr Has been messing with Dimension's gang since he was nine. He was doing it alone for three years until he met Mike, who was following the Anonymous agents that took his family. Mike eventually joined Zephyr - thus starting the group. Now, the group has twelve members, and they gain new members frequently._

Then - out of the corner of his eye - Zephyr saw a bright red flash. He looked at it.

_A Flare? _He thought. Then a cold flash of realization hit him. _Danger..Mike and Pulse are in danger! _Zephyr's mind whirled, and out of sheer impulse he ran toward the flash. He ran to the edge of the building, swung his hands forward, and jumped off - the wind pushing him further. He quickly - while still in the air - aimed his palms toward the trees. He moved his hands from left to right - as if wiping off a dusty surface. While he did this, the wind blew all the tree's leaves from left to right. Zephyr let his arms fall back down to his sides as he landed on the ground.

_I hope the got my message... _He hoped as he ran toward the place where Mike and Pulse were.

As he neared his destination he felt his body begin to tingle. Zephyr slowed to a stop.

_What the- _He began to go numb. Shook his hand but the numbness only worsened. It slowly creeped up his arm until he couldn't move it anymore. His legs buckled under him and he fell to his knees.

_No!_ He forced his other arm to lift and made a grabbing motion toward himself. He clenched his fist and the wind around him started to build up pressure. He felt his hand begin to go numb and his fist started to loose it's tension - the wind's pressure began to weaken.

_No, No!_ He forced it to stay up with with all of his energy. _Just...A little longer! Come on! _He clenched his fist tighter. The pressure grew and Zephyr felt a sharp pain as his ears popped.

_Now! _He let all the tension in his fist go and swung his arm to one side. The wind's pressure also let go, shooting a strong wind out all around him. The wind was so powerful that is was actually visible. The white wind kept going, and going, leaving large dents on every tree it came in contact with and still keeping it's ferocity.

Zephyr's arms fell limply to his sides and he collapsed on to the ground.

_I - I can't move..._

Dark figures started to appears around him - slowly encircling him.

_It's over... I lost... _Zephyr closed his eyes in defeat and let himself slip into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3  Dimension

Zephyr half opened his eyes.

_Where am I?_ He thought _Was I saved?_ Zephyr tryed moving his arm. It wouldn't move! His eyes shot opened. He looked wildly around. His arms and legs were strapped down and his head rested in a large divet in a peice of wood. He was in a dark room made completely of glass, but he wasn't able to see out of it. Zephyr strained his eyes. He saw two dark figures standing outside the glass room, one shorter then the other.

"Dimension..." he whispered when he reconized the shape of the taller fugure.

"Welcome Zephyr." Dimension replied, "Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Punishment?" Zephyr echoed. He looked around the room he was in. "I don't see anything that could 'punish' me in here"

Dimesion laughed. "Look up."

Zephyr at the dark sillouette of Dimension questionably, then strained his neck to look up. There was a large, shining blade restrained menicingly above his neck. Zephyr looked toward Dimension and swallowed hard.

"A little grusome isn't it?" Zephyr said, His eyes shifting to the smaller figure.

Dimension laughed again. "This is just the begining of your punishment."

"Seems like the end too." Zephyr retorted. There was a pause.

"Hey," Zephyr interupted the silence. "Who's he?" He jestured his head toward the smaller figure.

"That is my son, Adam. He's going to observe us today." Dimension looked back at Adam. "Adam, this is Zephyr."

Adam waved nerviously at Zephyr.

"Hey kid," Zephyr replied. "How old are you?"

"Eight." Adam awnsered in a friendly voice.

Zephyr blinked and looked back at Dimension. "Not to judge your parenting skills, but don't'cha think he's a little young to watch this?"

Dimension's sillhouette shruged, "He's my son, he must get used to this. Starting at a young age."

"How old are _you_?" Adam pipped in, in that same friendly voice.

Zephyr looked at Adam and smiled, "Seventeen." he replied to the small boy.

"That's _enough_!" Dimension yelled. "It is time. Watch closely Adam, you may have to do this when you're older."

Adam nodded timidly and looked back at Zephyr.

_The glass is probably two-way or something..._

Dimension walked up to the glass and placed his hand on a panel.

"I have to hand it to you Dimension," Zephyr started. "You finally beat me...But my group will continue to mess around with you...Dimension, you will _not_ win."

Dimension snickered, and Zephyr can picture him smirking.

"We'll see,... Now, it's time."

Zephyr shut his eyes tightly and got ready for death.

_It's been fun, but this is it. I hope Pulse and Mike got away...The team better go on without me..._

There was a click, then a ear-percing metal-on-metal sound, a sharp pain in his neck...Then nothing..


	4. Chapter 4  Learning

Something then happened, something unexpected. Zephyr felt a pain, not just in his neck, but his whole body. It was like something was being ripped away from him. The pain was sharp, agonizing. Zephyr wanted to scream, but something stopped him. He couldn't move, couldn't stop it, couldn't see what was happening. This couldn't be what death feels like! As the pain continued it felt like it was going to last forever, but, then it just stopped. He felt nothing, like the pain was never there, no after-effect of it...Literally, nothing. No feeling, no heartbeat, no breathing...

Zephyr forced himself to open his eyes.

_Did he actually do it? Or was he just messing with me? No, that pain. He had to have...Can I...move?_

He moved his arm up and down, but didn't feel the actual movement. He moved his legs...His legs? Zephyr looked down. He wasn't touching the ground!Zephyr looked at his hand, his eyes widened.

_I'm - I'm see-through! A-And this light purple glow... What happened to me? Zephyr closed his eyes. All right Zephyr, calm down, calm down. You're just freaking out for no reason...Just, uhh, float back onto the ground... _He thought about that for a moment. _How do I move? _Zephyr started to panic, what could he do?

_Zephyr, your panicking again! He told himself. Just stay calm...I can figure this out...I can move my arms and legs- with out feeling...Just think..what could have happened? ..Can I speak?_

Zephyr opened him mouth to speak, but didn't feel it open.

"Did it work?" he asked himself. When he spoke his voice echoed as if he were in a small cave. "What the-" His voice echoed again.

_Okay, okay, think Zephyr...What happened to you? Name some facts...You're VERY see-through, you're glowing, you don't feel ANYTHING, and your voice echos when you talk...Is there anything else?...Oh right, I'm FLOATING...No, impossible..I can't be a..a GHOST..._

"It makes sense.." He told himself, "In a paranormal sort of way..."

_But this still doesn't tell me how to move! _He thought angrily. _Okay, let's break this down..I'm a ghost now...Meaning I'm weightless... . Like the wind! _

"_The wind moves even though it doesn't have weight...So I should be able to too. I just have to...to...Be like the wind." Zephyr pictured himself using his powers, how he moved the wind, how the wind moved. He imagined himself being the wind._

_Okay, try moving... _He closed his eyes. _I am the wind...I am the wind...Come on Zephyr...Move!_

He didn't feel it, but Zephyr was moving to the side. He opened his eyes.

"I'm moving!" He announced happily. Zephyr floated around, looking at his surroundings. "Now, where am I?" Everything looked very dark – even darker then the room he was in before. Then he saw a bright green glow – almost like a wall in the distance. He floated toward it.

"This looks like that glass wall..." He said when he got to it. "But why is it glowing?" Zephyr tried to put his hand on to it, but instead of touching a solid surface his hand went _through _the wall! He quickly drew his hand back.

_You're a ghost remember? That's normal!_

Zephyr blinked and closed his eyes. _Just pass through it... _He shut his eyes tighter and quickly floated through the glass wall. There was no resistance at all. Zephyr opened one eye.

_Did I even move? _He looked around. _Different surroundings...I must have..._He looked behind him and saw the wall.

"Definatly moved." Zephyr concluded. "Now, lets get out of here." He looked around the room again, It was also dark and every item was glowing that bright green.

_Confused...Why is everything glowing green? I wonder if that's from being a ghost... _He thought about that for a moment. _Never mind, I'll deal with that later, _He decided. _For now, I'll focus on getting back to the base.._

Zephyr floated through the wall and out of the room. He blinked.

"Okay, that was weird...I've decided I don't like going through walls with my eyes open...It looks strange." He shook his head and continued down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5  Old Friends, New Enemies

"You ready to go Mikey?"

_Pulse!_ Zephyr recognized the voice instantly. _Where did it come from?_

He looked around, then his eyes rested on a nearby door. He floated through it.

_Another hallway?_ He observed. Zephyr looked down it and saw his two team-mates a little further down, close to a large room.

_Pulse, Mike! They're okay!_ He happily floated to them.

"Yeah." Mike replied - almost seeming sad.

_They can't see me..What are they doing out in the open like this anyway? Hmmm...I wonder if they could hear me? Wait a second here.. their glowing green too! Now I know it has something to do with being a ghost...I wonder if it has something to do with them not seeing me... No, that wouldn't make sense..then why would inanimate objects be glowing too... Could it be showing me what I can phase through? If that's true...what __**can't**__ I go through?_

"We better get going then." Pulse's voice interrupted Zephyr's thoughts.

"Right, let's go." Mike replied. They both started walking to the bigger room further down the hall.

"Wait!" Zephyr called. Mike and Pulse froze.

"Was that..." Pulse started.

_Come on, think_ _Zephyr! How to make them see you...Wind, how could you see- _Zephyr remembered when he built so much pressure in the wind that he could actually see it. _But, how can I do that?_

Pulse turned around- almost staring right at Zephyr, but he knew that he wasn't looking _at _him, he was looking _through _him. Mike followed Pulse's gaze.

"But, I'm sure I heard.." Pulse said, almost sounding disappointed.

"Pulse, don't tell me you're going crazy_..." _Mike replied with a half-smirk.

Pulse sighed, "Sorry...I was...I thought I heard.."

Zephyr blinked, _I __**am**__ here! _He floated closer to the ground - hovering about a inch above it. _You __**did**__ hear me say something! _Zephyr clenched his fist.

Pulse's ears went down and his long furry tail drooped. He sighed.

_I'm here! I am! Look at me! _Zephyr practically screamedin his head.Then, suddenly- as if someone heard his call- the darkness around him started to fade away. The bright green glows around everything also disappeared. Zephyr blinkedand looked around_. Emotional pressure?_

"Zeph!"Pulse's exited yell snapped Zephyr back into reality.

_He could see me...does that mean... _He looked at his hand. _Not as much as before, but still see though... I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, there's no way that could have happened...I'm dead...I just have to deal with that._

"So, you managed to escape death once again Zeph." Mike commented with a smirk. "Or did you," Mike walked up to Zephyr and looked at him closer.

"Of course he did, he's standing right there." Pulse interrupted. Mike looked back at Pulse and smirked, then started to move his hand toward Zephyr's ear. Out of reflex, Zephyr tried to wave Mike's hand away, but Zephyr's hand went through Mike's hand- with no resistance.

Pulse's eyes widened. Mike just smirked and said "Thought so. I heard you may be tagging along."

"Tagging along? Where?" Zephyr asked.

"Back to the base." Mike replied.

"Is there something I'm-" Zephyr's ear twitched. He heard footsteps! "Hurry, hide!" Zephyr quickly thought of what may turn him invisible again. _If pressure turned me visible, then I have to think of something that'll release the pressure!_

Zephyr got an idea. He quickly dismissed all thought of wanting his friends to see him. Then- as quickly as they disappeared , the darkness and green glows appeared once again. Zephyr looked at himself.

_Very see-through again...I guess that means it worked._

He looked back at Pulse and Mike- they hadn't moved.

"Hey!" Zephyr whispers rather loudly. "Hide!"

"Just watch." Mike replied - sounding amused. Zephyr flicked his ear. He didn't like the fact that Mike and Pulse were disobeying. Just because he was a ghost doesn't mean he's not still the leader! But the footsteps neared, he didn't have time to argue.

_You two better know what you are doing. _He thought angrily.

"You two!" Zephyr flinched when he heard the new voice. When he looked to the source, he saw a male cheetah with stars for spots.

Pulse waved, "Hi." He said nervously.

"You both should get to your mission!" He said authoritatively. "Dimension said that now is the time to go! So hop to it!"

Zephyr blinked, confused. Had he mistaken them for someone else?

"Chill," Mike said with a taunting smirk. "We were just about to leave."

"You better be." The cheetah snapped, "Dimension wants you at that base within the hour." With that, the chetah walked back in the direction he came from.

_What was that?_ _It almost sounded like they were...No... _Zephyr focused all his emotions on his viability, and - again- the darkness and green glows disappeared.

"Tell me that what I'm thinking is wrong." He tried to suppress the plead from entering his voice, but he couldn't.

Pulse looked down.

"Sorry Zeph, we couldn't help it." Mike said somewhat solemnly, but it still had that annoying quality that sounded like he was taunting him.

"But-"

"We better go." Pulse interrupted Zephyr.

Zephyr blinked, "I'm coming." He told them.

"Don't" Pulse replied shortly.

"Why not-" Zephyr started.

"Zephyr, please, just don't." Pulse cut him off again. Zephyr was surprised by Pulse's tone. It sounded serious, sad, and this one of the first times he called Zephyr by his full name.

He blinked again. "What are you going to do?"

Both Pulse and Mike were silenced by the question.

"Just," Pulse broke the silence. "Don't follow us."

Zephyr paused, then nodded in fake compliance and let himself disappear once again. Pulse's eyes rested on Zephyr's location for a few more seconds as if he still saw him, then turned and walked into the bigger room, with Mike following close behind. Zephyr waited a little while before following his former team-mates. He floated into the larger room.

_Looks like they already left... _Zephyr concluded when he saw that Mike and Pulse weren't there. He spotted a large double door on the other side of the room. It was swinging, meaning it was used recently. He floated to the door, closed his eyes, and went through it. Zephyr opened his eyes again. He looked around. Pulse and Mike weren't anywhere in sight!

_Damn it! I lost them! _He cursed. _They couldn't have gotten far. _He started heading toward his base. _Mike said they were going to the base...If they __**are**__ working for Dimension now...What would he make them do? Make them all work for him? _Zephyr remembered what Dimension told him before he was killed.

'_This is only the beginning of your punishment_' _What could that mean? Surely he didn't mean turning me into a ghost.. What kind of punishment is living - sort of - forever? _He thought about that. _Unless... he wants me to feel...he wouldn't...He wouldn't make Mike and Pulse..._Zephyr remembered sad they were and how serious Pulse was about not wanting him to follow them.

_He did...he told them to-! _He started floating faster to the base. _It's late, the rest of the team should be back from the patrols and lookouts by now. I gotta go faster! _He swung his arms forward, but instead of the familiar feeling of the wind pushing his back, he felt nothing. He tried again, and got the same result.

"What the-" Zephyr stopped. He pointed his palm toward a nearby tree and made a wiping motion to the left with him hand. Instead of the wind blowing the tree in the way he made the motion, the tree made no movement whatsoever. Only the slight night-time breeze made the tree's leaves move. Zephyr looked at his hands.

"I can't use my powers?" He shook his head and let his arms fall back to his sides. "It doesn't matter now. I have to get to the base." With that, he continued going to the base- quickly.


	6. Chapter 6 Attack on the Base!

Chapter 6

Attack on the Base! Possibly Voluntary?

"The door...is kicked in." Zephyr observed once he arrived at the base. He hesitated, then floated in through the doorway.

_Luna! _The first thing he saw was a silver dog laying on the ground, her eyes glazed over. She had an 'X' shaped slash mark on her chest - going into her heart. Blood poured out of the fatal wound. Zephyr's eyes locked on the body of his former team-mate. He floated down to her and tried to put his hand on her - but it just went through the body. He withdrew his hand and clenched it into a fist it into a fist.

"Luna..." He whispered. Zephyr's eyes shut tightly. He felt a cold sensation - running from his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Wh-What?" He rubbed his eyes and that same cold feeling went to his hand. Zephyr looked at his hand, on it was several blue-ish sparkles. Zephyr blinked, and they were gone - as well as the cold feeling.

_Tears?_

"Please! Stop!" The sudden shriek from the main room interrupted Zephyr's thoughts. He whipped his head toward the direction of the voice, gave one last look at Luna, then floated to the main room. His eyes widened. Four bodies lay on the ground. Three had bullets embedded in them in different fatal locations, and one had a stab wound through his neck.

_Damien, Neferet, Cyris, Joy... _He named the bodies.

"Please Pulse, Mike, please stop!" Zephyr looked away from his dead team-mates and to the source of the voice. In the middle of the room two of the group were standing around two other members. The two in the middle looked extremely hurt, one with deep slashes all over her body, and the other with a bullet hole _very_ close to his heart. Mike and Pulse were standing on opposite sides of the circle. Pulse's swords were dripping with blood.

"Come on! You two are stronger then this! You don't have to obey Dimension! We're fighting _against_ him remember?" An albino hedgehog yelled. Pulse shook his head.

" I'm sorry Chorus... we can't." Pulse replied.

""Now stay still and make our job easier," Mike added.

Chorus looked completely speechless and Mike's words. Zephyr saw why - it sounded like he killing his former team-mates!

"Then we will treat you like enemies!" Said a female grey griffin. Mike smirked and held up his gun. The griffin's back was facing Mike because her attention was focused on Pulse, Chorus noticed though.

"Karen! Watch out!" But the hedgehog's call was too late. The thunderous sound of Mike's gun filled the air. Zephyr closed his eyes - he couldn't watch. He heard a shriek, then a thump as something fell limply onto the floor. When Zephyr opened his eye, it wasn't the powerful griffin on the ground, but the white hedgehog.

"Chorus!" Karen yelled.

Zephyr stared at the body - the bullet was embedded in his skull. Chorus's eyes glazed over. Zephyr felt that cold sensation on his eyes again.

_Wh-What's happening? _The usual darkness of his invisibility flashed and turned the room pure white. Zephyr shielded his eyes. The only thing that was visible was Chorus's body and the silhouettes of the people that were around them. The green glow around Chorus's body started to shimmer and a white glow came from it - then rose from his body. The white glow started to take a shape.

_Chorus! _Zephyr recognized the shape. Chorus's ghost looked around. He was a lot more see-through then Zephyr was- even now. The white hedgehog spotted Zephyr.

"Zephyr! He exclaimed. Zephyr waved, somehow he knew Chorus wasn't going to staying very long.

"How come I didn't see you there before?" Chorus's eyes drifted to his former body. "I'm-"

Zephyr nodded. "Yes." He replied shortly.

"That means you're also-"

Zephyr nodded again. Chorus looked at Karen's silhouette, who was fighting tears, and defending her two hurt allies from Pulse and Mike.

Chorus bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Something tells me I have to leave now. Zephyr, promise you'll tell her something for me... Tell her that I-I loved her."

"Chorus, I promise," Zephyr replied. Chorus smiled, then faded away.

The white around Zephyr melted away- turning into the darkness of his invisibility once again. The purple hedgehog closed his eyes tightly. "Stop.." he whispered. "Stop!" He yelled this time. The fighting ceased for the moment and everyone looked around for the source of the voice. Zephyr appeared - the cold feeling still running down his face. He floated between Pulse and Mike and his surviving team-mates.

"Zephyr-san.." Karen started, then glared at Mike and Pulse. "You did this! Both of you!"

Pulse looked down. "We didn't-"

"Liar!" Karen interrupted.

Zephyr looked at the dusty grey griffin. "No, they didn't, Dimension-"

"They set you up!" She interrupted again. "You both are traitors! I-"

"Karen!" Zephyr interrupted her this time. "Neither Pulse or Mike _wanted _to betray us! If you want to blame someone, blame Dimension! Now, if we all can calm down, I'm sure we can find some sort of loophole."

Another gunshot sounded in the room and one of the two wounded fell to the ground. Blood sprayed out of the hole in her throat. Her body convulsed as the crimson liquid pooled on the ground. Her eyes glazed over - she was no more. Zephyr stared at Mike - that was the second time he did that!

"Our orders are very specific. 'Kill _everyone_ from your old team.'"

Karen shrieked a battle cry and launched herself at Mike - pinning him to the ground. She scratched him vigorously with her claws. Zephyr wanted to stop her, but couldn't bring himself to do it - he killed two of his team-mates! His eyes drifted to the body of Mike's last victim. When he turned, the blinding white place surrounded him again. Her ghostly image was already floating above the body. She smiled, gave Zephyr an approving nod, then disappeared.

_What does that mean? Am I doing the right thing? Should I let_ _kill Mike?_ Zephyr glanced back to Karen and Mike, she still had him pinned to the floor and was scratching him violently. He floated to them. Zephyr reached his hand out to Karen, but quickly drew it back, realizing he wouldn't be able to touch her.

"Karen..." Zephyr started.

"Don't start Zephyr-san! He is killing everyone! Him and Pulse! It would be best if we killed them rather then getting killed on a mission Dimension sent them on!"

Zephyr couldn't help seeing the logic in Karen's words- as disturbing as it was. He backed off from her Zephyr couldn't think of an argument to go against that. He directed his attention to Pulse. Zephyr's eyes widened. He stood over the other injured person - his sword skewered through their back. His victim's blood dripped down the sword onto the cold dirt below. Pulse's face was wet with tears and his ears and tail were down.

"I'm sorry." He whispered while closing his tightly. "I have to..." Pulse threw his sword seemingly right at Zephyr. Zephyr flinched, the sword passed right through him. He closed his eyes. "Pulse, you can't kill something that's already dead."

"Did I hit her?" He asked tearfully. Zephyr's eyes widened and he looked back. Behind him, the sword was pierced straight through Karen's back, coming out her stomach.

"Karen!" Zephyr exclaimed, floating over to her. Karen coughed and stumbled backward off Mike. Pulse looked away, tears falling down from his face. Karen fell to her knees - her eyes still locked on Mike. She was shivering, and her breathing was rapid. Pulse pointed his palm toward the sword and soon it turned into back silk-like smoke and disappeared. Karen gasped and cringed - holding the wound tightly. Crimson red blood stained the griffin's beautiful grey fur. Her body convulsed violently and her wings flapped. Zephyr looked away from his dying team-mate - he couldn't watch anymore.

"Zephyr...san..N-" Karen's word were cut off by a fit of painful-sounding coughing. The purple hedgehog hesitantly looked back at Karen. Blood covered her once-yellow beak, and on the ground in front of her there was a splatter of blood which grew in size every time she coughed.

"Karen, save your-" Zephyr was cut off by Karen's trembling wing rising- as if telling him to quiet.

"Zephyr-san," she started again. "Don't forget us."

The cold feeling entered his eyes again - but forced it to stay there.

"Never." He breathed. Karen smiled - her pain reflecting in her golden eyes. The powerful griffin closed her eyes and fell into a crippled lump onto the blood-soaked floor. The crimson liquid was still pouring out of her once-powerful body, along with the last of her life. Her wings tensed, then went limp and her eyes slowly closed. There was a bright flash, suddenly he was in the white place again. The green glow around Karen's body shimmered, and a grey glow appeared over the body. The glow took shape and soon the transparent image of the grey griffin was in front of him. She looked around, then her eyes rested on Zephyr. Even as a ghost, the intensity of her golden eyes was chilling.

"Zephyr-san." She said bowing her head.

Zephyr shook his head. "There is no need for formalities. I have something to tell you."

Karen cocked her head, her expression alone asked 'What?'

"Chorus told me to tell you something." Zephyr continued. "He said that... that.." he felt awkward about telling her this, he was never good at talking to girls in this way. Zephyr himself has never had a love-affair because when he starts trying to small-talk he gets flustered and starts stumbling over his words. He felt the same way now, even thought it wasn't his emotions he was reveling. Zephyr sighed, "Karen." He tried to sound formal, "He.. He... saidhelovedyou." He jumbled his words together again.

Karen blinked, it seemed like she understood. She looked down. "I didn't know..." There was a short pause, the she smiled. "Thank you Zephyr-san... I hope I see him again."

Zephyr nodded - embarrassed. Then the image of his former team-mate disappeared - along with the white place. Zephyr was thrown back into the darkness. He looked at himself.

_I turned invisible again... _He looked around. _Only Mike is here? Where's Pulse? _Only Mike sat in the main room of the base, the yellow cat was gone.

"AH!" A yell was heard from the basement. A sudden picture rased through Zephyr's mind.

_Felix!_ Without thinking, Zephyr angled himself straight down and floated through the floor and into the basement of the base. He reached a small room, in it, two cats faced each other. One was Pulse, who was holding two katanas, the other was Felix - a green cat, wearing green camo pants, a necklace with a grey cross on it, and one earring on his left ear that looked like a skull.

"O-oh, Pulse, it's only you. I-I thought that you w-were someone bad. I heard yelling from upstairs so I..." Felix trailed off. His eyes he's drifted to the blood dripping off Pulse's swords. Felix's tail-tip twitched quickly from side to side. "W-Was there a fight or something?" He asked- his eyes focused on the swords.

"Yes," Pulse replied.

Felix's eyes widened. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Yes."

"W-was anyone k-_killed_?"

"Yes."

"H-h-who?"

"Everyone."

Felix's eyes widened even more and his green fur prickled. "E-Everyone?" he echoed.

"Everyone... Except you." Pulse raised his swords.

"W-What's going to happen? W-W-what are we going to do?"

Pulse closed his eyes and shook his head. "There is no more 'we' bro."

"W-what d-do you mean?"

"I mean-"

"Felix RUN!" Zephyr appeared and cut Pulse's sentence off - knowing how it was going to end. The two cats' head's whipped around to face him. Felix stared at Zephyr, then back at Pulse - hie eyes filled with horror. Felix started to run, but Pulse was quicker. Before the green cat could reach the door, Pulse's sword lashed toward him - stabbing through his left shoulder and pinning him to the wall. Felix froze in fear, his eyes locked on Pulse's. The blood from the wound welled up around the sword and painted red streaks down Felix's bright green fur.

"I-I'm sorry.." Pulse said - tears filling his eyes. He raised his second sword.

"Pulse don't!" Zephyr yelled.

"I have to!" Pulse yelled back.

"No you don't!" Zephyr wanted to grab Pulse by the scruff of the neck and beat him back to his senses.

"Yes I do!"

"Put the sword down! That's an order!"

Pulse blinked. "Order..?" He echoed. "I already have my orders." he said darkly, then angled his sword to Felix's heart.

"Pulse- " But Zephyr was too late, Pulse had already plunged his sword deep into his brother's heart. Felix gasped - tensing his body. Tears fell from Pulse's face, he turned the swords to inflict maximum damage. Felix's eyes sparkled with feel and pain.

After what seemed like an eternity, the green cat fell limp under Pulse's swords. Pulse shut his eyes tight. He released his grip on the swords and they disappeared into the black silk-like smoke. Felix's body fell to the ground - the wounds still bleeding out onto the floor. Pulse fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"Big brother..." He whispered, "I'm so sorry." Pulse picked up his brother's body and hugged it - crying. "I'm sorry," He kept saying - his voice cracking with tears.

In a flash the white place appeared and a green glow rose from Felix's body. Again, the glow took form and the green cat floated in front of him. Felix looked around, but his eyes rested on Pulse's silhouette.

"Felix," Zephyr started. "He didn't want to do it."

Felix closed his eyes and nodded. "I know... It's kind of ironic...Out of killed by the one person I wasn't.."

Zephyr's ears went down.

"Zephyr, Please tell Pulse that I don't blame him. I don't believe that it was him that killed me."

Zephyr nodded. Felix nodded back then disappeared. The white place around him was replaced with darkness, and Zephyr was, once again, invisible. Pulse still was kneeling on the ground, clinging to the body of his dead brother. Zephyr's ear twitched, someone was coming down the stairs.

Mike emerged in the doorway. "Pulse, we better go. Don't want Dimension to miss us too much." Mike said with a smirk.

"I don't care what Dimension does Mikey!" Pulse cried.

Mike was silent for a while. "Pulse, we have to go, you can't stay here forever."

Pulse lashed his tail and continued crying.

Zephyr closed his eyes and appeared to Mike and Pulse.

"Pulse, he doesn't blame you."

The yellow cat opened his eyes and looked at Zephyr- his grey eyes were flooded with tears. Zephyr had never seen Pulse cry before - unless he was laughing so hard he was crying.

"He said that he doesn't believe it was you who killed him."

Pulse blinked and looked back at Felix's body. He closed his eyes, picked up the body and stood up. He walked to the bed in the corner of the room and lay the body on it.

Zephyr nodded approvingly, then let himself disappear.

"Where are you going Zeph?" Mike called out - smirking.

Zephyr half-smiled and floated out of the room, and the base.

_My place does not belong there anymore. I have failed. But, I know someone else will take over my mission. And when that time comes, I'll be sure to be there. I maybe running away from my memories, but I'm also waiting for new ones. Dimension_ _better be ready, because there will be another generation of us, I'm sure of it!_


End file.
